


If Only

by trycatpennies



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, groupie, shared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panic at the Disco doesn't exist and Ryan Ross is huge My Chemical Romance fan. Shared!Groupie!Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

They pick him up over a four day span in Vegas, two shows, two days off.

Everyone but Gerard fucks him.

It's Mikey who finds him, after the first show, standing outside the venue with the other fans, back a little further, trying his hardest to play cool. He's failing miserably, the hand holding his cigarette is shaking, and he keeps biting his lip, looking around, trying to see if anyone is looking at him.

He's the first thing Mikey sees.

There's another kid with him, shaggy hair and tight jeans, and he actually does look bored. He's the moral support. No eyeliner.

Mikey heads over, and close up he can see the black tee under the vest, too much black eyeliner and the black painted fingernails.

Nice hands.

When Mikey gets within a foot of them, the bored looking guy jabs the other and the kid looks up, managing to hide surprise quick enough that Mikey barely sees it before there's a sort of interested but cool look on his face.

"Hi. I'm Mikey." And the kid reaches out his hand, and Mikey knows that this is what was supposed to happen, because the other kid is shooting him death glares, and Mikey knows why.

"Hi. I'm Ryan."

It's because Mikey's taking Ryan back to the bus.

-

Mikey strips him down in the hotel room that night, licks up his collarbone and his hipbones, tracing out angles and finding soft spots. He stops long enough to make sure Ryan's legal, (more than) then sucks Ryan's cock into his mouth, closing his eyes and letting Ryan buck up into him, because he likes the noises Ryan makes.

-

They've done this before, one girl or guy for more than one of them, not even at the same time, but just trading off. It's never been an issue, even though it makes things occasionally awkward, but it doesn't surprise Mikey to walk out of the shower later to Ryan on his knees with Ray, one hand wrapped around his own dick. Mikey grins and sits on the bed across from the two of them, watching Ray watch Ryan, his mouth hanging open and his hands tangled in Ryan's hair.

"Gonna be one of those?" Mikey asks, and Toro nods.

"Has Frank even seen him?" Ray thrusts a little into Ryan's mouth, and Ryan pulls back, breathing too hard.

Mikey shakes his head, and Ray smirks, and tilts Ryan's head up.

"Wanna come back tomorrow night? Frankie'd love to fuck you."

Ryan comes all over his own fist, and Mikey's dick twitches. Ray slides his cock back into Ryan's mouth and nods.

"I'll take that as a yes."

-

Ryan's in the dressing room at the show the next night, and he's wearing one of Mikey's shirts. He'd spent the night curled around Mikey, because that's whose bed he'd last been fucked in.

Mikey stands in the door, bass looped over his shoulder, fingering out chords without strumming, and he watches Ryan.

Ryan's in the corner, shoulders hunched, phone to his ear. He's having a furious conversation with someone, which ends in him clicking the phone shut and slumping into a seat on the couch. He doesn't look dejected, not even all that angry, but he doesn't look happy, either.

"What's up?" Mikey asks. When Ryan looks up at him, Mikey pictures fucking into him last night, Ryan's eyes wide and his lips swollen, mouth open and gasping. "Parents?"

Ryan shakes his head.

"Spencer. He worries." Ryan sounds tired. Mikey nods. He wonders why Ryan hasn't called his parents, why they haven't called. He's not going to ask anytime soon, he just. He wonders.

"Gotcha." Mikey sets his bass down, walks over to the couch and sits near Ryan. "You gonna come back with me after the show?" He asks, and Ryan meets his gaze.

"Yes." There's need, there, but not desperation. Mikey wouldn't fuck him again if Ryan was desperate. It's a line he has. The desperate ones only cause problems later. They get attached. Ryan looks like the type who doesn't attach much to anything.

"Good." Mikey says and he leans in, biting gently at the hickey Toro must have left on Ryan's neck. "Frank would have been disappointed."

-

Mikey almost misses soundcheck.

-

Ryan watches the show from sidestage, and Frank watches Ryan. Mikey watches Frank.

When the show ends, he loses track, and that's fine. He assumes Ray told Frank the deal, and that Ryan's meeting Frank now.

Awkward, but not a big deal.

Gerard thinks otherwise.

"Mikey, who's the kid?" They're back in the dressing room, but it's just the two of them. Gerard's still wavering between a stage persona and himself, a little more confident, a little more showy. Mikey's looks up from his phone.

"His name is Ryan." That's not the answer Gerard's looking for, but he knows Gee's not gonna like the truth, either, so he's stonewalling him.

"Thanks, Mikey. That's not what I meant." Gerard leans against the mirror, and lights a smoke. "He and Frank left together, after the show." Gerard doesn't sound concerned, he's just stating a fact.

"Yep."

"He left with you, last night."

Shit.

"Yep."

"Did he spend the night in your room?" Gerard asks, and Mikey nods.

"With me. And Ray." Mikey sighs, but stands up, cutting off the inevitable tirade of why they shouldn't fuck groupies. "He's not a groupie, Gerard. He's a good kid, he's hot as hell, and we're not forcing him into anything."

He knows, on some level, that's a lie. Because the simple fact that Ryan's a fan means they're forcing him, because they're the band he loves. He thinks Ryan would have said no, though. If he hadn't wanted it. Ryan's not weak, whatever else he is.

"Fine." Gerard says, and he pushes off the counter, heading out of the dressing room. Mikey knows he doesn't approve, but he also knows that Gee knows when to lay off.

-

Mikes. Ryan's amazing. Those hands. Can we keep him?

-

Two days off and Ryan spends one of them in Bob's room and one of them back in Mikey's. He also spends one day with the band as a whole, playing video games and relaxing in Mikey and Ray's room, drinking beer and coke and ordering pizza. Mikey watches Ryan carefully, because he's got an idea forming, but he's not sure if it'd ever work.

This is the test.

Ryan's quiet, a little disbelieving at his luck, but he's cool. He doesn't try to pick someone, doesn't cling to anyone, jokes and laughs and talks to each of them, and, to his credit, doesn't try to pick up Gerard, who watches Ryan warily for the first hour or so, before caving and getting into a long discussion about music.

Mikey thinks the test worked.

-

The morning before the tour leaves, Mikey calls and leaves Brian a message. He doesn't really expect a call back, or a result. But he wants to try.

-

He leaves with Ryan's phone number in his sidekick, and he leaves Ryan with the warning that he's a total insomniac text fiend, and a hickey on his inner thigh.

-


End file.
